


Lovestruck

by quickboi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, M/M, MLM WLW solidarity, i cant stop you, its definitely not quiet x kaz but i guess if you really want to read it like that, just havin a good time, kaz and quiet eventually becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: Maybe Kaz was wrong about Quiet- More specifically, maybe her sexuality? Maybe not everyone on base has fallen in love with the Legend like he has.
Relationships: Flaming Buffalo/Quiet (Metal Gear), Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> harold....

Kaz wasn’t afraid. No, he was done with being afraid. He was tired of being the weakest link despite everyone’s claims he wasn’t. Prosthetics were a  possibly, yes , but deep down Kaz felt something pull him away from it. He couldn’t get them, not now at least. What has he done to earn them? All he’s done is lost his temper and cast suspicions at everything he could. Who was he to put himself on the same level as someone like Big Boss? Like… Snake. The man he loved like he loved no one else.

Loved more than he could ever love himself.

Snake was ten times the man he could ever hope to be. Snake was kind… brave… Everything he did was almost unreal, like it was out of a movie or something. Just like Ocelot, Kaz had fallen in love with the legend and he fell hard, without a second thought. The Diamond Dogs were full of people- Men and women- who found themselves in the same situation. Kaz couldn’t blame them, but…

Then there was the sniper. Quiet.

She snuck up behind them, like her name implies, and found herself right at Snake’s side. The two fell into a natural rhythm as if they were always meant to be side-by-side. To say that made Kaz jealous was an understatement. Jealous. Threatened. Whatever you call it, Kaz was feeling it. Most importantly, he was scared she’d shoot him the moment he left his guard down. She hasn’t… yet, but there was always the thought.

Scared wasn’t what Kaz felt now, though, as he marched down the stairs to her cell. He lost balance for a moment, leaning against the wall as he readjusted himself. Quiet lifted her head at the noise and observed him as he slowly walked towards her.

“Quiet. If that’s really what you’re-” Kaz’s voice trailed off as he stared back at her. She was giving him an unreadable look, but he felt the message getting across. This again? Instead, he cleared his throat for a second try, “…How are you?”

That surprised her more. Quiet shifted slightly to stand in front of him, leaning against the bars. She looked back to the cell around her before returning to look at him.

The message was clear. He chuckled, “Can’t imagine it’s too comfortable. Boss started talking about giving you a more comfortable bed and working on better living situations but- No, I don’t see any issue with it if you’re behaving.” Kaz wasn’t sure where that came from though Quiet’s expression helped cement it.

Her neutral look turned into a slight smile, as if she was trying to hide how pleased she was to hear that. It almost made Kaz want to apologize for placing her here. She diverted her eyes as she controlled her expression more (still leaving the smile, but a more controlled one) and cocked her head inquisitively. Why was he here?

“He’s on a mission with DD if you’re wondering. Ocelot’s… I have no idea what he’s doing so I figured I’d try talking to you.  Actually talking , no interrogations.”

Quiet was surprised. Kaz was as well.

“You and the Boss have grown close. Really close. I-”

“Oh!” A voice interrupted him, “Sir! I’m sorry for interrupting!” The woman stood at attention, quickly throwing up a salute that Kaz wasn’t sure how he felt.

He caught his breath, “At ease, uh…” Who was she again? Kaz squinted as he pulled her name from his memory, “Flaming Buffalo. What are you doing here?”

Buffalo’s face tinted pink, “I was just saying hello to Quiet. She…  Uh... We’ve been talking-”

“She spoke to you?”

“No. It’s been me mostly talking and her… listening. She speaks in her own way if you just listen to her. Sir.”

Kaz wouldn’t have thought much of it if he hadn’t looked back towards Quiet… whose face was red as well. She seemed to be suppressing what she was thinking, but he had seen her flirting with Snake. This was different. This was less confident. This…

Quiet wasn’t in love with Snake. Her flirtations, they were jokes. And, here now, was the only person Quiet did have feelings for and Quiet seemed seconds away from bursting. Her face was quickly growing red as she waved to Buffalo. It was almost sad.

“Of course. We were just talking and it’s nice to see she has friends,” Kaz ignored Quiet’s almost panicked look as he continued talking, “Improving her living situation and all. She has earned  it, after all . With all her help on the field. Great shot.”

“I’ve heard.”

“Your own shot’s developing fine as well. Maybe she could give you some pointers on… that.” Kaz felt awkward as the last word fell out of his mouth and Buffalo squinted at him, but more important was the way Quiet swiped her hands at Kaz. Buffalo didn’t seem to notice the quick movement. Kaz, however, was fully aware she was desperately trying to get him to stop helping.

Buffalo continued to stare, “Isn’t she…”

“Well, yes, but you would be there with her and she has to do something while she’s not on the field. Speaking of which, aren’t you supposed to go off on a mission soon?”

“Yes, sir, just- Okay. Hey, Quiet, I’ll talk to you later.” Buffalo waited Quiet’s response of a weak smile and a wave before she gave Kaz another salute, running off seconds later.

Quiet’s smile remained for a few seconds,  almost as if she was lost in thought, before it shifted into a mortified and embarrassed mixture. She backed away as she placed her head in her hands. Kaz almost moved to grab her shoulder until he remembered the bars between them.

“Hey! I thought that went great-” Her look made him rethink his thoughts, “Look. She was clearly excited to meet up with you outside here. Maybe you two could-”

The comment seemed to make her face turn even more red as she tried to grab his arm. Kaz couldn’t stop himself from laughing at her reaction, “I’ve done it in weirder places, Quiet. You take what you can and-”

Quiet raised her eyebrows, her face still red as what she was suggesting spelled across her smirk. Kaz choked on air, “What? If you’re trying to instigate that- Me and Snake? I mean… Well…”

As his face turned pink, he heard a slight noise from Quiet. There was a second of silence before Kaz felt himself laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Quiet joined in as well, her laughter still quiet,  nearly silent , but loud in  its own way. How many people have heard this before?  Definitely Buffalo and Snake, but… Looking at her now, he could hardly believe where they were. She didn’t laugh like a cold-heart killer who was ready to betray everyone at any second.

She was a woman. A woman who was just teased for her crush and teased back in retaliation.

The laughter was slowing down when Kaz looked towards the stairs just in time to see Snake walk down slowly. His look of confusion was enough to send the two of them into another fit of laughter. Kaz wasn’t sure when he sat down, but he leaned against the bars and  Quiet grasped at his shoulder as she tried to collect her breath. Tears were streaming down Kaz’s face as Snake slowly backed out.

Maybe Quiet wasn’t as bad as he originally thought.

As Kaz walked up the steps, he paused in front of Snake, who was staring at him with a curious look, “You two seemed to be getting along.”

“You were right.”

“About…?”

“Quiet,” Kaz replied carefully, “I don’t think immediately integrating her with the other soldiers would work out, but I’ll see what we can do to make things more comfortable for her. She’s earned her place.”

Snake smiled at him briefly and everything fell out of focus, “Thanks. For giving her a chance. I appreciate it.”

“No problem, Boss.” Kaz watched as he walked by.

He and Quiet may not have had many things in common, but they did have that. They were both completely love-struck fools.


End file.
